Solitude
by Torok
Summary: Nami, une petite embarcation au milieux d'un océan déchaîné. Elle est seule, dans la solitude!


_**Bonjour, bonjour**__**,**_

_**Ici votre Torok pour une nouvelle histoire. Elle est plus soft que la précédente-^^-. Je remercie tous les gens pour leurs comm's trop gentils ^^**_

_**Kiss **_

_**Votre bien aimée et dévouée TOROK**_

* * *

_**SOLITUDE**_

_Un bateau affrontant les vagues déferlantes d'une mer déchaînée. Une silhouette endormie, amaigrie par le temps passé sur l'eau salée. Une tignasse rousse et un bras flottant dans l'écume. Cette femme vidée de son énergie par tant de jours de naufrage. Deux peut-être trois semaines, elle s'arrêta de compter au bout du cinquième jours. Elle avait si faim, si soif. Elle ne savait même plus comment elle était arrivée là! Un sourire, une odeur refaisait surface dans son esprit torturé par tant de solitude. _**Luffy**_. Elle l'avait aimée mais avait préférée ne jamais avouer ses sentiments de peur qu'il dise non et de briser l'équipage. Elle n'aurait jamais pu l'envisager. Aussi, perdue dans cette étendue d'eau, seul, elle se remémorait les souvenirs et regretta de ne pas pu avoir gouter aux lèvres de son capitaine. Elle repensait à son corps qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de toucher sur l'île de Drum, à son courage face à Arlong, sa force sur Skypea. Si un jour elle le revoyait, et Dieu que ce jour semblait loin, elle lui avouerait ce qu'elle ressentait… _

_Soudain un flash-back frappa son esprit: _

_**Une île située un peu avant Water Seven. Le Vogue Merry à quai. L'équipage marchant tranquillement quand soudain des pirates aux yeux démoniaques attaquent: une embuscade! Les migwaras se séparent. Elle se retrouve seule et arrive à un port. Le temps commence a se gâter. Elle trouve une vulgaire embarcation et si cache. Un pirate la trouve et coupe le lien qui reliait la bateau au port. La barque s'enfonce dans la mer devenu mauvaise. La navigatrice hurle. Luffy l'aperçoit mais il est trop tard : le courant est trop fort. **_

_Maintenant, elle en était sure! Lorsque Luffy la retrouverai, il sera trop tard. Le fait de penser à ça, qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son capitaine, des gouttes salées roulèrent sur sa peau sèche et amaigri. Le fait qu'elle ne le verrait plus faire ses pitreries ne fit qu'accentuer le flot de larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit maintenant? Le Vogue Merry était au plus mal et ils fallait qu'il aille urgemment à Water Seven. Et comme un signal muet, la mer sur laquelle son petit bateau naviguait se calma presque aussitôt. Elle se sentait attirée vers le plus profond des sommeils quand au loin, une ombre se distingua. Elle souris intérieurement trop épuisée pour le faire physiquement. Et plus le bateau se rapprochait, plus son sourire intérieur s'élargissait. Maintenant que le navire se distinguait au plus net, elle n'eut aucun mal a reconnaitre la petite tête de mouton ainsi que la grande voila avec ce dessin si familier. _**Luffy**_. Rien que pour voir le visage de son capitaine, elle refusa de sombrer dans ce sommeil tentateur. Elle voulait revoir l'onyx de ses yeux. Gouter à sa chaleur. Respirer sa fragrance. Et, alors que le Vogue Merry était encore a bonne distance de son embarcation, un bras attrapa l'arrière de celle-ci afin de déposer son propriétaire sur le bateau. Elle n'eut alors plus assez de force pour garder les yeux ouvert lorsque Luffy la prit dans ses bras. _

_« Hey Nami, tu m'entend?_

_**Bien sur que je t'entend!**_

_-Oh Nami, ma Nami, pleura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Je suis tellement désolé…_

_**Ne le sois pas capitaine**_

_-… je … je ne veut plus que tu subisse ça. J'ai eu trop peur. Nami, s'te' plais répond moi( il la serra plus fort) Tiens bon Nami. Chopper arrive! Accroche toi! Je t'en supplie!_

_**Pour toi… je…je vais essayer**_

_- Oh Nami, ne me laisse pas… je te promet que sa arrivera plus jamais … »_

_Et pour son capitaine, elle tiens bon. Lentement, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restaient, et croisa le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait ceux qui eu pour effet de la raccrocher encore plus à la vie. Elle sentit ensuite qu'on la déplaçait( Elle avait de nouveau fermés les yeux) avec beaucoup de douceur (elle apprit plus tard que Luffy avait été des plus prudent!) et qu'on l'installa dans un lit qui devait être aussi doux que de la soie mais brulait sa peau comme la plus rude des toiles de Jutes. Elle ne s'en plaignit cependant pas et s'endormit sachant qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains-pattes pour le cas de Chopper!_

_O*O_

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Nami se crut encore sur son petit bateau tant l'endroit ou elle était tanguai sous l'effet de la houle.__** On est encore dans la zone de dépression,**__ pensa-t-elle. Quand elle entendu les murmure de Luffy et de Chopper, Nami se rappela de ce qui c'était passé. Alors qu'elle se redressa, elle fut prise de vertige, l'obligeant a se tenir la tête. Chopper, qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil, accouru a son secours._

_« Nami, sa va?_

_-oui…oui… vertige, articula-t-elle difficilement _

_-Attend tiens bois sa, fit le petit renne en lui tendant un verre._

_- Ahhh sa fait du bien merci Chop…_

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Luffy ayant sauté dans ses bras. Il tremblait._

_-Chuis désolé, fit-il en relevant la tête ,en pleurs. J'aurai du te sauver. Pardon, pardonn!_

_-Chut! Dit-elle doucement. Ce n'est pas ta faute!_

_Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Il la serra encore plus fort._

_-Pardon…pardon… et il desserra son étreinte. Luffy s'était assoupi, la tête sur les genoux de la navigatrice. _

_-Cela fait trois jours que tu dors. Il n'a pas dormi depuis que…,commença le médecin, gêné. _

_-Depuis que j'ai quitter le port, finit Nami_

_-Oui, avoua Chopper tristement._

_-Tu peut m'aider à l'allonger, demanda la rousse au petit renne. _

_-Bien sur! Et avec son aide, ils installèrent Luffy aux cotés de Nami._

_-Tu crois que sa va allez?_

_-C'est bon Chopper, je m'en occupe, souria t-elle tendrement. _

_Quand le petit docteur refermât la porte derrière lui, elle s'allongeât contre Luffy, profitant une fois de plus de sa chaleur. Elle lui murmura doucement « __**Merci Luffy, merci pour tout… je t'aime!**__ » et elle s'endormit contre cet homme qui l'avait une fois de plus sauvé._

* * *

Et voila, comment notre naviguatrice fut une fois de plus sauvé par son adorable capitaine. Ah, avant de vous quittez, j'allais omettre un détail:

* * *

_Durant la nuit, Luffy s'empara de la main de Nami et le serra tout contre son couer voulant se prouver que la jeune femme qui dormait a ses cotés n'était pas un mirage. Quand il fut certain que Nami n'était pas un rêve, il se déplaça pour venir contre son dos pour pouvoir ainsi la serrer contre lui. Elle, par instinct, vint se blottir contre lui. Ayant entendu ses paroles, plus tôt dans la soirée, il lui répondit:_

_« __**Moi aussi… je t'aime**__ » avant de déposer un tendre baiser dans son cou ._

_**FIN**_

_**Et voila une nouvelle histoire écrite j'espère qu'elle vous a plu^^. N'oubliez pas les reviews. Votre Torok qui vous aime 3 **_


End file.
